nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugatti Veyron 16.4
The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 is one of the fastest production cars to date. The "16.4" refers to the 16 cylinder W engine crafted from the combination of two V8 engines as well as the additional 4 turbo chargers. The Veyron is capable of a 0-60mph time of 2.5 seconds and a 253mph (408km/h) top speed. The Veyron is considered a "hypercar" due to its impressive specifications and its ability to surpass any supercars performance. 16.4 The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 was the first car in the Veyron model range. It was based on the Bentley Hunaudières Concept shown in 1999. One year later, the Bugatti Chiron 18.3 was presented at the Frankfurt Motors Show. 2000 also saw the Veyron EB 18.4, which was revealed at the Tokyo Motor Show. Both of these concept vehicles strongly influenced the production model, first built in 2005. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' For the Veyron, the Energizer Lithium Extender Pack for Need for Speed: ProStreet is required. The car is also not modifyable in the game except for visual customization. Due to its high top speed, it is a well performing car for Speed events, but can be hard to control while driving at high speed. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' In Need for Speed: Undercover the Veyron's performance can be upgraded again. Because of that, the car seems to be signifantly slower in stock form than in the past game. Like seen in ProStreet, the car has an extremely fast acceleration and top speed. It's by far the most powerful car in Tier 1. 'Shift Series' Unlike Need for Speed: Undercover, the Bugatti Veyron cannot be equipped with performance parts in the first Shift installment. In Shift 2: Unleashed the Veyron is available with a Works conversion. The driving traits haven't changed since ProStreet; the Veyron can still reach a high top speed and accelerates quickly. It can be tricky in corners as well, due to its high curb weight. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 is available to both racers and the SCPD. The SCPD version can be unlocked after accumulating a certain amount of bounty. The Racer version is obtainable in the SCPD Rebels Pack & EA Crew Edition only. Grand Sport The Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport was the targa top version of the 16.4. The Grand Sport was sold in 2009 to 2011. It's usually common in white paint, though other metallic paint colors of the car also existed. Such models carried speical names like Sang Bleu and L'Or Blanc, identifying the colour name. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Grand Sport is the most powerful car in the Hyper performance class. It is only available to racers, although it can be driven by both sides of the law in the Wii release. Compared to any other Hyper car, it is quite durable in pursuits thanks to its heavyness, which however, also affects its handling. The Koenigsegg CCX and any other model by Koenigsegg are capable of exiting corners at a higher speed than the Veyron. Super Sport The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport was the strongest and fastest Veyron ever made. It can be easily identified by its salient black and orange paint and aerodynamical kit. In contrast to the 16.4, the Super Sport received a reworked, larger turbochargers and intercoolers, which increased the engine's output to 1.168 BHP, maximum torque and top speed. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Super Sport is only obtainable in the Super Sports Pack DLC, which is available for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). Performance-wise, the Super Sport is superior to the Grand Sport. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport is only obtainable in the Supercars Pack DLC, which is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 release of Need for Speed: The Run. The Super Sport is classified as tier 6 car and has a Very Difficult handling rating. Stats Gallery '16.4' File:Nfs_bugatti001.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Standard) Bugatti veyron.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Standard) Veyron nfs shift.JPG|Need for Speed: Shift (Standard) Bugattiday 1.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) File:Veyron_3_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) File:Bugatti-Veyron-164-C.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) 'Super Sport' File:Veyron_cop2.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image130256.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 6) Trivia *Need for Speed was the first racing game series to feature the Bugatti Veyron. *The top speed of the Veyron is not accurately portrayed in ProStreet, Undercover and Shift. Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:SCPD Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:French Cars Category:Bugatti Category:W16 powered Cars Category:Booster Pack Cars